justiceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Empress
Biography Sabrina grew up as a simple farm girl. She had to handle most of the work on her fathers ranch as he was very sick. Try as she might she simply could not keep up with the work and [[Empress Kosta]] was going to take away her land. So she decided to go to the [[Empress Kosta|Empress]] and plead her case. Once she got there she bumped into the [[Jade Empress|daughter]] of [[Empress Kosta]] and was taken aback at her beauty. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity . They began to see each other is secret. One day they were married , much to Sabrina's surprise [[Empress Kosta]] knew all along and had no problem with it. Everything looked great until the evil [[Siraxis]] snuck into the castle and assassinated the empress and her daughter. Sabrina then became the Empress and vowed to bring [[Siraxis]] to justice. Family Ice Empress is married to [[Jade Empress]] of the Justice Force. She has two kids with [[Jade Empress]] by way of cloning by the villain [[Siraxis]]. One of her daughters is a member of the Justice Force Reserves by the name of [[Justine Credible]]. Her other child was corrupted by [[Siraxis]] when she was given one of the stones of the [[Fallen]] her name is [[Justine Sane]] and she is inhabited by the fallen known as [[Gorgon]] the medusa. Features *Ice Empress depending on her mood her hair will either be a very dark blue or a very light blue. *The red scar on her left eye was caused by [[Siraxis]] and his torture of her. *She also emits smokey and cold auras at times. Sometimes limited to just her hands but during times of battle it sometimes emanates from her whole body. *The closer in proximity she is to her wife [[Jade Empress]] due to their twin souls bond the more powerful they both become Notable Adventures [[Ice Empress Journey]] Sabrina had watched in horror when Siraxis stabbed her wife [[Jade Empress]]. Believing her to be dead Ice was made the Empress of the neighboring land of Cimerora. She tried to be a good ruler but her wife's death took its toll and she became very sullen and sad and rarely saw anyone other than her advisor. She soon earned the nickname Ice Empress due to her perceived cold nature. One day a mysterious visitor now known as a man named [[Mender Rohan]] told her that her wife was not dead but had been sent into the future many many years. Ice decided against her better judgment that she would trust this strange man and allow him to send her into the future as well. Before leaving she made her advisor the new Emperor should she never return. Upon arriving in the future she discovered what seemed to be [[Siraxis]] and Ms. Liberty working together. She was also informed that nobody knew where to find [[Jade Empress]]. Ice Empress angry , confused and sad over the many things that had just happened , the fact that apparently [[Siraxis]] wasnt evil and she was still possibly years from finding [[Jade Empress|Jade]] ,became overcome with emotion as she came out of city hall. She collapsed under Atlas dissolved in tears. A strikingly beautiful woman approached her and introduced herself as [[Flame Red]] of the Justice Force. She comforted Ice and told her that the Justice Force could likely help her find [[Jade Empress]]. During her search for [[Jade Empress]] she was arresting a group of skulls who seemed very afraid that [[Jade Empress]] would come and kill them. This confused Ice greatly as she had no idea why they would have this misconception. She then learned that [[Jade Empress]] was after the menders to avenge separating her from Ice. Ice knew she needed to find her quickly to stop the bloodshed. Thanks to [[Star-Master]] she was able to learn that [[Siraxis]] was indeed evil and was manipulating [[Jade Empress|Jade]] . Ice traveled to Ouroboros with some heroes of the Justice Force and caught a brief glimpse of [[Jade Empress|Jade]] as she and [[Siraxis]] teleported out. This brief contact had recontacted their bond but the moment was too brief and drained her to the point she could barely move. After following up on a tip Ice finally came face to face with [[Jade Empress]] only to be stabbed with one of her Sai's and captured by [[Siraxis]]. She was forced to relive the painful memory of [[Jade Empress|Jade]] stabbing her. The physical and emotional pain of that nearly broke her. She managed to escape when she stabbed [[Jade Empress|Jade]] with her own Sai. [[Siraxis]] then set up a trap for the Empress's. Once he had captured her he revealed that she was pregnant. [[Siraxis]] had combined her and [[Jade Empress|Jade's]] DNA in an effort to combine the power of the twin souls. The heroes were able to rescue her but [[Siraxis]] had trapped her mind in a mental prison and the heroes were unable to wake her from the coma. They discoverd that the cell division of the baby had been rapidly sped up and it would be born at any moment. [[Star Crossed Lovers]]=